


Sur L'Autre Rive Je T'Attendrai

by hobbleit



Series: I Feel You [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their souls were always destined to meet again and again, they only had to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur L'Autre Rive Je T'Attendrai

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the 'I Feel You' series, I felt like making it a trilogy. The title is an Alcest song and the French included in the story is from the song. I means something like I'll wait for years on the other side with the hope of seeing your eternal childlike face or something to that effect, my French is not that great. Anyway, enjoy.

It was all a haze, a half forgotten dream that faded upon waking so it was not completely remembered but lingered; a niggling feeling that just would not go away. It left a mark that would never entirely disappear. When he had first seen him and spent months obsessing over him the only feeling he could recall in regards to this mysterious man was pain but as time went on the memories changed. The better they got to know each other and the closer they became the more intimate the feelings became. Half remembered feverish kisses planted on willing lips replaced the feelings of pain and death and passion dominated his thoughts every night.

Enjolras had never been on to believe in past lives or fate and destiny but there really was no other way to describe his meeting with Marius. From the moment he had first seen him he felt as though he had known him all his life even though he knew nothing about the man. It wasn’t love at first sight, it felt more like he had always loved him and the more he got to know Marius the more this feeling grew and he couldn’t ever shake the feeling that he and Marius were always meant to meet. He just couldn’t explain it.

One evening when they were sitting together on the sofa, Marius running his hands through Enjolras’ beautiful golden curls, as he so often liked to do, Enjolras broached the subject.

“Marius?” He asked hesitantly, not completely sure that this was the right thing to do. They hadn’t been dating long and he was worried he might seem completely crazy. He certainly felt crazy. Enjolras knew that Marius had been more open to the idea of past lives and them knowing each other previously even if he wasn’t completely sold on the idea but the thought of the two of them were soul mates was something that was almost to strange to think of.

“Hmm,” Marius responded. Enjolras had the feeling his lover had been half asleep.

“Are you even awake?” He teased and he felt the tension that he had created for himself dissolve somewhat.

“Of course I was,” Marius replied and Enjolras laughed.

“You’ll be an old man before your time.”

“What did you want?” Marius pouted good naturedly. He wasn’t offended by Enjolras’ joking.

“I know we’ve discussed this before and I know that I’ve always been adamant that I don’t believe in such nonsense but do you ever feel that there is something deeper?” He wasn’t sure if this was coming out right, certainly not the way in which he intended.

“I know you don’t believe in fate and I’m not much inclined to be any more believing but I do think that we were meant to meet. I don’t know if I can explain it I can just feel it. What has brought this on?”

“The dreams,” Enjolras explained and Marius knew exactly what he meant. “They are changing, becoming more intimate. At first I thought I was just projecting my feelings for you but I don’t think that is what it is. I think I am remembering more.”

“Does that frighten you?” Marius asked.

“Yes,” Enjolras admitted. “More so than the others. With the earlier dreams there was just so much blood and fear. It felt like death but these dreams are so intimate it terrifies me. I have never felt the emotions I am feeling in these dreams before.”

“And what do they feel like?”

“Like I’m in love.”

-x-

That night the dreams were the most vivid that Enjolras had ever experienced before. He could see exactly where he was, he could feel the light breeze rolling through the open window on his skin and he could smell the strong scent of the cup of coffee next to him. He was in a room, a simple room almost bare except for the chairs and tables. Papers were strewn all over the available surfaces.  


Marius was stood right in front of him, so close he could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his breath on his skin. It felt comforting but also exciting. Enjolras felt nervous, like they could be seen at any moment.

Marius looked the same but different. His clothes were different, more old fashioned, as was his hair and his demeanour was slightly odd, not what Enjolras was used to but it was without a doubt the same Marius that he knew. He felt the same, he smelt the same and his face was even covered in the same freckles.

“We cannot,” Enjolras whispered; his voice hoarse and low and full of lust. He wanted Marius but he knew now was not the time. It felt strange. It was as if Enjolras was a visitor inside his own body. He could hear the words being spoken but it did not feel as though it was him saying the words. “Not yet the others will be here soon,” he continued but he did not pull away from Marius. Instead he reached out and caressed his face.

“You are right,” Marius replied, leaning into his touch. “We should meet after in my room perhaps.”

“I would like that,” Enjolras leaned in closer and quickly kissed Marius before everyone arrived and they were caught.

Later, he could feel Marius’ gaze on him and he tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him. Blushing slightly Enjolras picked up a newspaper in order to hide his reddening face and it was then that he noticed the date- 1832.

Enjolras awoke with a smile on his face. He reached up and ran his fingers over his lips remembering the kiss he and Marius had shared in the dream. It seemed as if he had been proven wrong and he didn’t mind at all. It seemed that past lives did exist after all.

-x-

Marius’ dreams, on the other hand, had not been so happy. The pain that had lingered from the early dreams and the thoughts of death were still there but now the pain felt more emotional that physical. It seeped deep down into his bones and gripped his soul in an embrace of eternal despair that he could not shake even after he had woken.

Enjolras was gone and Marius was all alone. He was stood in an empty room, mourning. He cried for Enjolras, he wept for his friends and he grieved over the end of the life that he had known. Pain washed over him and he awoke sobbing uncontrollably as though his heart had been ripped out of his body and crushed into a million tiny pieces.

Enjolras heard him from the bathroom and immediately hurried to his side, wrapping his arms around his distraught lover and holding him as he cried.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, a worried expression on his face. “Are you all right? Tell me what’s the matter.” It was a long time before Marius could speak again, he simply sobbed in Enjolras’ arms as he tried to soothe him with soft kisses and touches; whispering gently into his ear to calm him. Eventually Marius managed to compose himself enough to speak.

“I dreamed that you were dead and I was all on my own,” his voice was hoarse from crying.

“I’m not dead,” Enjolras replied, trying to reassure Marius that everything was okay. He pressed another gentle kiss to Marius’ lips, I’m right here.”

“I think I loved you and I lost you,” he tried to explain. “I felt nothing but complete and utter despair at losing you. It felt like a part of me had died and I couldn't go on knowing that I would have to live without you. I don’t ever want to feel like that ever. Please don’t leave me.”

"I won’t, I promise,” Enjolras whispered.

They lay on the bed for what seemed like an eternity before Enjolras spoke again.

“1832,” he simply said.

“What?” Marius asked in response, feeling rather confused.

“That’s when we knew each other, when the dreams are from. I saw it in my dream.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in any of that.”

“I didn’t but my dreams proved me wrong,” he laughed. “I remember now. I loved you too. I love you now, always have and always will.”

“I love you too,” Marius whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

-x-

Marius only ever had one more dream about the past. He was sitting in a room, a study by the look of it and he was almost asleep, his head resting on his chest and his eyes drooping heavily. All of a sudden he jolted awake and saw Enjolras standing in front of him. He was just as beautiful as Marius had remembered. His golden curls were shining in the late afternoon sun. He looked like an angel.

“Enjolras,” Marius gasped. “How?” His eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t weep,” the angel in front of him said.

“How can I not? You’re gone and I am alone.”

“You are not alone, you have Cosette.”

“She is not you though. There is no-one who compares to you.”

“She loves you and you love her. Be happy with her and live your life.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Yes you can because I want you to. I want to see you happy. I want you to have lots of children and grow old filled with love. You deserve to be happy and I will be happy to know that you are.”

“I love you. I never said it when you were alive and I wish I had. I love you so much.”

“I know and I love you too. Just remember that we will meet again.”

“Promise?”

Enjolras leaned in close to Marius and whispered softly in his ear, “Sur l’autre rive je t’attendrai des années durant avec l'espoir de revoir un jour ton éternel visage d'enfant.” He kissed Marius one final time, “Toujours,” and then he was gone.

Marius awoke with the despair that had settled in his soul gone. Enjolras had been right. They had met again. Their souls were forever entwined, destined to fall in love and no matter what happened they would always be waiting for each other. It was their destiny.

“You seem a lot happier,” Enjolras noticed.

“I realised something,” Marius smiled and kissed his lover before pulling him down onto the sofa.

“And what is it that you realised?”

“That we have forever.”

“Is that so?” Enjolras asked, raising his eyebrow. “And what if I grow bored of you?”

“Not going to happen,” Marius told him with a cheeky grin on his face. “You and I are going to live a long and happy life together.”

“We are? I must admit I do like the sound of that. I am rather fond of you.”

“I like the sound of it too and I am also rather fond of you despite the fact that you insist on teasing me at every turn.”

“You are kind of a dork,” Enjolras joked. “But a dork that I love.”

He leaned in and kissed Marius gently with soft pecks quickly turning into more passionate kisses as they let their tongues do the talking, saying all the words that neither could say or that would never to need to be said. Marius panted heavily when he finally broke away, his hands entwined in Enjolras’ beautiful golden curls. He still looked like an angel. Marius guessed that he always would.

“Just promise me one thing,” he said, his voice rough and full of lust.

“Anything,” Enjolras moaned, not happy with the interruption and wanting to go back to the kissing. “I’ll agree to anything if we can stop talking and start kissing again.”

“Just promise me,” Marius repeated with a deadly serious expression on his face, “That you won’t die in any attempted revolutions. In fact, just promise me that you won’t even plan one.”  
Enjolras burst out laughing. “You are definitely a complete dork,” he told Marius with a look of love on his face. “But I think I can manage that,” he promised as he pushed Marius back down onto the sofa.


End file.
